jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Incredibles 2
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Incredibles 2 is the 1st YIFM/Disney/Pixar crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a sequel to Connor Lacey meets The Incredibles and it will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The Incredibles, a family of superheroes, pursue the Underminer. Although he escapes with stolen bank money, they stop his drill tank from destroying Metroville's City Hall with help from Lucius Best. The government, concerned by the collateral damage, shuts down the Superhero Relocation Program, leaving the Parrs without financial assistance from agent Rick Dicker. After Violet's date Tony Rydinger discovers her superhero identity, Dicker erases her from Tony's memory. Lucius informs Bob and Helen of an offer from Winston Deavor, the owner of DevTech, a telecommunications corporation. Winston and his sister Evelyn propose a publicity stunt to regain public trust in superheroes. Winston chooses Helen to spearhead the stunt under her old identity, Elastigirl, as she causes less property damage than Bob, and provides the Parr family with a new home. While Helen is away, Bob struggles with his new role as a stay-at-home parent: Dash has trouble with math, Violet becomes withdrawn after Tony stands her up, and Jack-Jack wreaks havoc with his burgeoning superpowers. Bob brings Jack-Jack to Edna Mode, who develops a suit that controls his abilities. Meanwhile, Elastigirl captures the Screenslaver, a supervillain who projects hypnotic images using television screens. She unmasks him as a deliveryman with no recollection of his actions. At a party celebrating the Screenslaver's arrest, Winston announces a summit of world leaders to legalize superheroes, hosted aboard his luxury ship. Unsettled by the ease with which she captured the Screenslaver, Elastigirl realizes that he was controlled by a pair of mind-control goggles. Evelyn forces the goggles onto Elastigirl, revealing herself as the mastermind behind the Screenslaver. Evelyn explains she has hated superheroes since Gazerbeam and Fironic failed to rescue her father from being killed by burglars. She plans to sabotage her brother's summit and cause a catastrophe that will tarnish the reputation of superheroes. Using a hypnotized Elastigirl, she lures Mr. Incredible into a trap, then sends other hypnotized superheroes to subdue the Parr children. Frozone tries to protect them, but is overwhelmed and placed under Evelyn's control. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack escape with the help of the Incredibile, a high-tech car once owned by Bob during his time as Mr. Incredible, and reach Winston's ship. On board, the hypnotized Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone recite a vindictive manifesto on air to paint superheroes as a threat. They subdue the ship crew, aim the ship at Municiberg, and destroy the controls. Jack-Jack removes Elastigirl's goggles, who frees Mr. Incredible and Frozone. The Parrs and Frozone release the other mind-controlled superheroes by destroying their goggles. With Mr. Incredible swimming underwater to turn the rudder and Frozone creating layers of ice, they slow the ship and prevent it crashing into the city. Evelyn escapes in a jet, but is captured by Elastigirl. Superheroes around the world regain legal status. Later, Tony accompanies Violet and her family to a movie. Outside the theater, the Parrs spot a high-speed pursuit between police and gunmen. Violet leaves Tony at the theater and promises to return in time for the film, before the Parrs give chase in a refurbished Incredibile. Trivia * The Mask, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred (Big Hero 6), Mini-Max, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Armadylan, PJ Robot, Chase, Everest (Paw Patrol), Marshall, Robo-Dog, Rocky (Paw Patrol), Rubble (Paw Patrol), Ryder, Skye, Tracker (Paw Patrol), Zuma (Paw Patrol), Jumpy Ghostface, Lin Chung, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands, Commander ApeTrully, Team Big Green, Adolpho, Black Velvet, Boötes Belinda, Dr. Dare, Drake Sypher, Electro J. Fudd, General Deuce, Gunnar the Conqueror, Massive, Mastermind, Melvin the Martian, Ophiucus Sam, Optimatus, Otto the Odd, Pierre Le Pew, Pinkster Pig, Professor Zane, Queen Anthea, Queen Grannicus, Ringmaster (LUL), Rip Runner, Rupes Oberon, Sagittarius Stomper, Sergeant Sirius, The Shadowborgs, Stoney and Bugsy, Vester Sylth Vester, Time Skip, Weather Vane, Mayor Humdinger, Cat Chase, Cat Marshall, Cat Rocky, Cat Rubble, Cat Skye, Cat Zuma, Harold Humdinger, Sweetie, Foggy Bottom Boomers, Sid Swashbuckle the Pirate, Arrby, Romeo (PJ Masks), Luna Girl, Night Ninja, The Wolfy Kids and Twin Masters will guest star in this film. * Dr. Pretorius, Amelia Chronos, The Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, The Wizards of the Black Circle, Tritannus, Kalshara, Brafilius, The Nemesis, Adolpho, Black Velvet, Boötes Belinda, Dr. Dare, Drake Sypher, Electro J. Fudd, General Deuce, Gunnar the Conqueror, Massive, Mastermind, Melvin the Martian, Ophiucus Sam, Optimatus, Otto the Odd, Pierre Le Pew, Pinkster Pig, Professor Zane, Queen Anthea, Queen Grannicus, Ringmaster (LUL), Rip Runner, Rupes Oberon, Sagittarius Stomper, Sergeant Sirius, The Shadowborgs, Stoney and Bugsy, Vester Sylth Vester, Time Skip, Weather Vane, The Vexicons, Mephisto, Praxina, Gramorr, Mayor Humdinger, Cat Chase, Cat Marshall, Cat Rocky, Cat Rubble, Cat Skye, Cat Zuma, Harold, Harold Humdinger, Sweetie, Foggy Bottom Boomers, Swashbuckle the Pirate, Arrby, Romeo (PJ Masks), Luna Girl, Night Ninja, The Wolfy Kids and Twin Masters will work with Evelyn Deavor in this film. * In the end of the film, The Mask, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Daphne, Kiko, Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy (Winx Club), Helia, Selina, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, PJ Robot, Armadylan, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Iris (Lolirock), Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Tara Duncan, Cal, Sparrow, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay-Lin, Caleb, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Chase, Everest (Paw Patrol), Marshall, Robo-Dog, Rocky (Paw Patrol), Rubble (Paw Patrol), Ryder, Skye, Tracker (Paw Patrol), Zuma (Paw Patrol), Jumpy Ghostface, Lin Chung, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands, Commander ApeTrully, Team Big Green, Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible), Helen Parr (Elastigirl), Violet Parr, Dash Parr, Jack-Jack Parr and Frozone will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Transcript * Connor Lacey's Adventures of Incredibles 2/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Films delicated to Bud Luckey Category:Superhero films